Couple More Pieces
by Cassandra Hunter
Summary: A couple more random pieces in time.


Title: Couple More Pieces

Author: Cassandra Hunter

Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Crossover/ Stargate SG-1

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, Me no own, You no sue!

Plot: A couple more random pieces in time.

Notes: The time between these jumps still. They are still drabbles. Oh, and Kinsey is still Vice President. So may be spoilers lead up to season seven of both Stargate and BtVS. I know that I season 8 in Little Pieces of Time, but it was wrong. Some things are different. Like Sam Carter is now a Colonel. So the thing between her and Jack can work. There are some ones that don't even include Joyce or Buffy or Daniel. And a few of the quotes are from BtVS, so I don't own them.

-

"A tale of wonder told,

Written with lines of gold,

The secret of life unfolds,

On the canvas of my heart."

Whiteheart

-

"JacobSe'mak!" Came the scream as soon as they walked through the door. "JacobSe'mak! JacobSe'mak! JacobSe'maaak!" The child had decided that since both Jacob and Se'mak were the same person, she would say both names unless talking to one in particular.

"Oof!"Jacob caught the two year-old Joyce and was barely able to keep standing. "You're too big, Joyce. You nearly knocked me down!"

She squealed. "I got Jacob!" Then she stared up at Hammond. "Ohhh. Hi, Gener'l Hamm'nd."

"Hello yourself, Miss Jackson." Hammond said with some gravity. "And how are you today?"

"I can lift my T.V." She proclaimed. It had become more and more obvious that she had inherited some of her mother's more... interesting attributes. Slayer strength, speed, healing, and her mother's spider sense.

"Glad to hear it."

-

Jack looked down at the two year-old in his arms. "She was so little when she was born."

"I know. I could almost hold her in on hand. Now look at her."

"I don't have to look at her. She weighs a ton." Joyce was wedged firmly into the hold of her grandfather's arms, alternating between staring with wide blue eyes exactly like her father's and trying to stuff her whole pacifier in her mouth. It seemed to be occupying her, so Jack risked looking up long enough to look at Hammond.

"Okay, Joyce." Daniel said after returning to the control room, finishing enough of his work for a nice break. "Nap-time." There had been a cot set up in his office for Joyce when he brought her to work. Which was everyday, since both mother and father worked there. Something about not wanting a babysitter to realize the inherited slayeristics in his daughter. True enough, he guessed. A few of the personnel took turns watching her when the parents couldn't. That mostly consisted to the rest of SG-1, Ferretti (who had surprisingly turned out to be a good babysitter), Janet, Jacob/Selmak (both of whom, for some reason, doted upon her), and, if all else failed, General Hammond.

"No Not bed! Not tired!" She stared up at her father with huge puppy dog eyes. Something Daniel thought was genetic. "Stay with JacobSe'mak and G'orge!"

"I've been demoted." Hammond commented, as both Jacob and Daniel choked back laughter.

"No, honey. It's nap-time."

-

Jack paused, sighing. "This screams disaster."

"No, it doesn't." Sam promised.

"Yeah, it does. Let' s elope. There's still time."

Sam smiled. "It'll be fine."

"I hear Vegas is beautiful this time of year."

"It'll be fine." She repeated.

"Buffy, Ferretti, and Joyce--"

"Will be on their best behavior." Sam finished.

"Daniel and Teal'c--"

"Know better."

"Jacob and Mark--"

"Have grown to love you."

"O'Neill's and Carter's in the same room."

"It'll be fine."

"It's against God's will."

"It'll be fine."

Jack ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Since when do you worry?" Sam teased.

He looked at her. "This is important to you."

"Well, are you still planning to be there?" She asked.

He took a deep breath. "So far."

"Then it'll be fine."

-

The voice of the minister bellowed through the chapel, covered only by the loud beating of two hearts. She was grateful for the rehearsal the previous night, knowing the words of the minister were lost on her ears. For all her attention was focused on the man by her side who washer everything. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill in holy matrimony..."

They were through the motions of the ceremony, clutching each others hands in adoration. Their voices echoed out over the clarity of the chapel, his deep voice caressing her soft, quiet one. His eyes speaking only to her.

"I, Jack O'Neill, take thee, Samantha Carter, to be my wedded wife. To be my strength in times of trial. My comfort in times of need. I promise to give you my all, never taking for granted the love you have so graciously bestowed. I give you myself, knowing there is nothing I could do to ever deserve your love. Vowing to always try. I will cherish every moment we have together, giving you all you could ever desire. I promise to always be your shoulder to cry on, a comforting embrace you'll find with in my arms."

"I, Samantha Carter, take thee, Jack O'Neill, to be my wedded husband. To be my savior in difficult times. To be my foundation in all my endeavors. I freely give of my love to you, for you are the only one I have ever loved. I forever thank God for the clarity to see the magnificent person before me, knowing I was incomplete without you in my life. I promise to always lend and ear when the troubles of the world have gotten you down. I fear nothing in this life, knowing the bond of our love will withstand any turmoil that may come our way, even the turmoil of death."

He gently squeezed her hand, supporting her as emotions took toll of her voice. He raised a shaking hand, gently brushing away the tear from her cheek. She mouthed to him the three precious word, knowing he could feel them through the silence.

Jack took her hand in his, gently placing the platinum band on her finger. His voice was hoarse with emotion, finally bestowing on her the gift of his words, words he desired to grant her for so long.

"With this ring, I thee wed." He slid the band up her finger, the perfection fo the fit echoing the flawlessness of their union.

She stretched her hand in front of her, glints of light radiating from the band. This was where it was meant to be. Had always been meant to be. She held his hand gently, seeing as she spread his fingers wide, opening the space that was reserved for her.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Her voice was scarcely audible, thought it was intended for only one person.

He laced his fingers through hers, her thumb again returning to caress his ring. Her heart skipped a beat as she encountered the new feeling of his wedding ring, forever home on his third finger, her heart finally registering it's significance.

They bowed their heads in prayer, no one noticing the couple stealing glances at each other while their union was blessed.

He turned to face her, the devilish smirk making an appearance when he heard the long awaited words. "You may now kiss the bride." He lifted the veil over her face, smoothing the lace away from her chin. Jack reached a hand to her cheek, slowly tucking a strand behind her ear. His lips descended on hers, igniting the spark they shared. He broke away too soon, shocked when she reached up and pulled him to her. The amused laughter of the crowd was lost on the couple who were in turn lost in each other. After a quick kiss, she finally pulled away, knowing if she didn't now, neither would have the strength in a moment.

They turned to face their loved ones, hands entwined together. She was his. He was her. And nothing could come between that. She listened for the words to finalize the moment. The words that caused the melody of shivers on her spine.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, Mr. And Mrs. Jack O'Neill"

-

It stood five feet high, with six luscious tiers of impeccably decorated white cake. The icing was creamy butter rum, pale in color and enticing in scent. There were artful sugar roses with pale green leaves that tumbled from the edges in colors of tangerine, buttercup, ivory and every color in between. And on the very top were a blond haired couple, the man's a shade lighter than the woman's. It was a close enough likeliness, if you ignores the fact that the groom didn't have blond hair in real life. But the couple was negligible, because the cake was magnificent.

And Buffy Summers-O'Neill was gawking at it. Or more specifically, she was wondering how long she'd have to wait before she'd get a piece. It wasn't that the dinner was bad. In fact she enjoyed the foie gras immensely, even though she puzzled over the poached pears that happened to be on the same dish... And despite the many mini crab cakes and crackers heaped with Beluga caviar that she managed to devour– a tiny fattened duck liver with some fancy vegetables and hor d'oeuvres weren't going to but it. She needed real food, and real food was cake. Good, yummy, rich cake.

-

Buffy was sprawled out over most of the couch. She was sucking on a lollipop and watching T.V., when her heard her husband reenter the room. "She asleep?"

Daniel opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, and finally nodded.

"What?"

"Nothing." Daniel plopped himself down on the floor and leaned against the arm of the couch. "I just had this sudden, not entirely irrational fear that I was about to start talking in Dr. Seuss-like rhyme."

Buffy laughed. "How many book did you read her?"

"I lost count somewhere between six and a hundred." Daniel tilted his head to the side. "And I was squished into the weirdest position. Ow."

"No chairs your size in there?"

"Not quite."

-

"Okay, okay! Time out!" Daniel called to Jack and Buffy, who were converging on him with two snowballs in each hand.

"Oh, don't think you're getting out of it that easy." Buffy said. She threw her snowballs at him, making him shield himself.

He had some of his own, getting ready to attack Buffy.

Buffy let out a little eep of defense and ran off, Daniel following closely behind.

The two continued the fight between them for a couple more minutes, before a familiar voice called out. "Buffy! Daniel! Jack! Joyce!" Janet and Cassie ran up to them covered in snow.

Everyone stopped as Jack and four year-old Joyce peered out from their hiding place behind a bench, and Sam slowly stood up from behind a snowman. Buffy, on Daniel's back, was in the middle of smooching snow into his face. As they were playing, Buffy began to lose balance. Daniel tried to hold onto her hand but instead fell down with her, him lying right on top of her.

"Oww!" She cried out as his head hit hers.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked as he touched her forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Buffy replied as she rubbed her forehead herself. "Are you okay?"

"Nah, I'm fine. No cuts, maybe a little bruising but other than that I'm okay." Daniel said with a shrug and then looked into her eyes.

Buffy looked back at him with as she felt a pained feeling in her gut. His head was so close and his lips just hung over hers. "Hey..." She whispered back as be brushed some hair from her eyes, touched her face, and bent down gently to kiss her.

The kiss was so gentle and sweet that Buffy thought her heart was going to skip a beat. She held onto the back of his neck as she eagerly kissed him back. The kiss would have lasted longer if a couple of voices hadn't startled them.

"Oh. My. God." Cassie giggled out as they could hear the laughter from everyone around.

"Ha!" Crowed Jack, looking over at the married couple. "Public Display of Affection!"

Daniel and Buffy just sat up and stared at one another, with out having to say a word. The moment spoke for itself.

-

Buffy sighed, exhausted. She sat down between her husband and her father. "I think I've frozen my giblets."

"Giblets? Isn't that like a body part on a chicken?" Janet wrinkled her nose as she and Cassie came up from behind them.

Buffy sat up from her slumped position excitedly. "On Sesame Street, when Big Bird comes in from being outside in the cold, he says that he froze his giblets."

Cassie nodded. "That's the one when they try to determine how Santa Claus gets down the chimney. Very scientific. I used to watch it all the time." She explained.

Joyce grinned. "I watched it yesterday."

"There is such a thing as too much TV, you know." Jack raised an eyebrow.

Buffy jumped up and pater Jack on his head. "Not in our world. Big Bird is my role model and I want to marry Elmo."

"Hey!" Came from Daniel. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Conspiring to take me out, are you?"

"Buffy grinned at him but didn't respond.

Daniel nodded knowingly. "Just as I suspected."

Jack grinned, getting back to the topic at hand. "A little young for you, don't you think?"

"So? All he does is giggle, and he's adorable. Who wouldn't want a man like that?"

Sam rolled her eyes and shook her head. "It's official. The snow affecting your brains."

-

"Mrs. Jackson?"

Buffy glanced up from staring into one of Sam's monitors to find Dr. Felger hovering in the doorway. "What is it, Dr. Felger?" She asked, returning to her research on one particular demon that she ran across during her still regular patrols. Buffy remembered one of Ferretti's comments on how screwed up her daughter will turn out. Something about her father fighting aliens and her mother fighting the forces of darkness. It got him 'accidentally' elbowed.

"Umm, I don't know how to say this, but your daughter--"

Looking quickly to another monitor, she noticed that Joyce was no longer sitting where she had told her to stay twenty minutes ago. See, she could keep track of up and coming demonic activity in the world, and prevent them from happening. She could figure out what nemesis is doing what horrid thing where, and, to who, and why.

Unfortunately, she could not keep track of a five year-old girl. Apparently that was something completely beyond the scope of her abilities.

"Where is she?"

"On the copier. Copying herself."

Springing to her feet, Buffy made her way out of the lab and down the hall to another lab, where Joyce was on her knees, on top of the copier, pressing her face against the glass and giggling merrily as the bright light flashed past her.

"Joyce Kendra Jackson, what are you doing?"

Joyce glanced up at her mother, looking not the least but chagrined. "I was bored. The internet was slow. Can I go to the control room and see Jacob and Selmak now?"

"No, you can't. I told you that they are in the middle of a meeting with--"

"The Tokra." Joyce finished.

"You remember what happened last time." She sighed and picked Joyce up from off the copier, setting her to her feet as Dr. Felger snuck in and grabbed the mountain of Xeroxed papers sitting in the tray. Buffy snuck as quick look, noting that Joyce successfully photocopied almost every part of her body. She apparently enjoyed making faces at the copier the most. Buffy watch as he tossed them into the trash, then attempted to bury them from the other lab technician's watchful eyes. For a moment, she considered grabbing a few to show her father what his granddaughter had been up to. But she quickly changed her mind, knowing he would only encourage her in further antics.

Taking her hand, Buffy lead Joyce back to Sam's lab and placed her in the chair. Leaning over, she tried very hard not to laugh at the exasperated expression on her pretty face. "Now, I need to go and finish researching this demon. And then, maybe, we'll see if the meeting is over."

"Okay. Thank you, mommy."

"You're welcome." She leaned forward and kissed her nose, then returned to her chair and returned to the task at hand.

It was times like this that she wished the rest of the Scoobies were here.

-

"Daddy says that Vice President Kinsey is a doorknob." A five year-old Joyce informed them.

Ferretti snorted and tried to stifle a grin. The look on Kinsey's face was priceless.

Kinsey glowered. "Well, I think your father is an as..."

He was but off by Ferretti. "Joyce, why don't you go and bother, I mean, visit Dr. Carter."

She just shrugged and skipped off, not bothered at all by Kinsey.

-

"Miss. Jackson, where do you think you're going in such a rush?" Colonel Samantha Carter-O'Neill asked the six year-old girl. "You know there's no running in the SGC hallways unless you're military personnel."

"Aw Aunt Sam, I was just on my way down to the Gateroom; I didn't want to miss seeing Uncle Teal'c arrive back home." Joyce answered.

"He's not scheduled to arrive for ten minutes." Sam said, glancing at her watch. "That give you more than enough time to 'calmly walk' to the control room."

"Yes, Aunt Sam." Joyce mumbled but allowed Sam to ruffle her hair playfully before turning away and walking towards the destination. But the moment that her 'Aunt' Sam was out of sight she took off once again for the control room.

-

"Hey, Teal'c!" Sam called out as she left the control room and walked up to her friend and teammate.

Teal'c nodded, bowing slightly.

"Jack is..." Sam began to explain her husband absence, but was interrupted by a loud cry coming from the control room.

Sam spun around and Teal'c tensed for action until he saw what was causing the commotion. Jack had caught up with his granddaughter and currently had Joyce slung over his shoulder while the others in the control room tried not to laugh at the child's cries and giggles. Daniel waved to him and headed to join them in the gateroom, only to find his wife already two steps ahead of him and was skipping into the room ahead of him.

"Hey T." Jack called out as he stepped into the gateroom. "Welcome back." Jack waved with his right hand while his left hand and arm kept hold on the high-top encased feet of Joyce.

"It is good to see you as well, O'Neill." Teal'c said, bowing, but then once eyebrow went up in Jaffa confusion. "The Tau'ri custom of carrying a child slung over a shoulder is most curious, O'Neill."

"It's not an Earth custom, Teal'c, just one of Dad's." Buffy said, chucking, knowing that her father would never allow anything to harm her daughter, even while they rough-housed.

"Indeed." Teal'c replied solemnly, his eyebrows still raised while Jack grinned happily.

"Hey, Uncle Teal'c." Joyce called out, pulling herself out to the side of her grandfather's back and waved.

"Hello, young Joyce... do you not find that position to be uncomfortable?" Teal'c asked.

"Nah... not yet." Joyce giggled. "Grandpa says that it'll give me a different perspective of the world."

"I see." Teal'c replied, chalking this situation up as another example of strange Tau'ri customs in child rearing.

Sam shook her head at Joyce's and her husbands antics. It still surprised how advanced Joyce's vocabulary was. The child knew six languages. It wasn't really that surprising, though. Daniel Jackson was her father. Still, she knew it vexed Jack a lot that the child knew more than him.

-

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

A eight year-old Joyce pouted, something that few could say no to. "Please, Uncle Tea'c. It'll be fun."

Unfortunately, Teal'c was one of them. "No."

"Why not?"

"I do not wish to wear faux hairpiece." Teal'c replied, returning to his food. He ignored his honorary niece and took a bite of an apple.

Joyce hung over his shoulder for a few moments then took a seat beside him, staring at him intensely. It was something that had actually learned from Teal'c. Probably wouldn't work, but still, it certainly couldn't hurt. She stared at him for a couple for moments. It didn't work. So she decided to try the peppy thing she learned from her mother. It worked for her mother. Then again, Joyce didn't have it completely down yet. "Come on, Teal'c! Wigs are fun! We can get you a whole bunch of different ones. You know, like, and Afro, or and Indiana Jones knock-off, or dread locks. Oh, you can be a red head." She grimaced at the look of disdain that he gave her. "Or not."

"I do not need a false postiche." Teal'c replied.

"Oh, come on. A wig lets you be someone else. Haven't you ever wanted to be someone else?"

"No."

"Why not?" Joyce asked him, curious.

There was no reply.

"Please, Uncle Teal'c" She begged.

"No."

"Don't you ever get tired of saying no to me all the time?"

"No."

Joyce frowned, but it disappeared as soon as an idea formed. "If I could get Rya'c to ask you, would you say yes?"

There was a pause. "No."

Joyce grinned joyfully. She got a pause, that was progress. "Are you sure?"

"Is he sure of what, Joyce?"

Joyce turned to find both her mother, father and grandfather behind her. She watched as they joined her and Teal'c. "Hi. I'm trying to get Uncle Teal'c into a wig."

Jack choked on a bite of chili, only to get a strong slap on the back from Teal'c. "Thank you, Teal'c." He imagined Teal'c in a wig.

"We decided on a red one." Joyce giggled. At Teal'c curious look, she just grinned. She knew he wouldn't say anything.

At the thought of Teal'c in a red wig, Jack choked back laughter. He still decided to put his two cents in. "Wigs make people look like they have cats on their heads."

Buffy shrugged. "But very well-groomed cats."

Joyce shook her head and the table became quiet for a moment. She noticed that her mother was shaking with barely contained laughter. Her father was badly trying to keep a large grin on his face. Her grandfather still had a look of shock on his face, but he seemed to be a little better seeing as he was shoveling his face full of jello. Red jello. Joyce wondered if he was even noticing it. "You know, there is this girl at my school that told me that jello is made from ground-up cow's feet, and that if you eat it, there is some cow out there limping with no feet. But, I told her that I was sure that they killed them before they took off their feet. Right?"

Daniel shook her head at look his wife was giving him. "You're the one who insisted on teaching her to talk."


End file.
